Imbranato
by Designer J
Summary: Shura se sente um louco em continuar achando que sua relação puramente física com Afrodite pode se tornar amor... mas quem disse que não ha uma certa razão na loucura?


**Imbranato**

**Por Designer J**

**Série: **Saint Seiya

**Classificação: **Songfic, Yaoi, Lime, Romance, Angst (+18)

**Escrito Em: **15 de Dezembro de 2003

_E' iniziato tutto per un tuo capriccio_

_Io non mi fidavo..era solo sesso_

_Ma il sesso e un'attitudine_

_Come l'arte in genere_

_E forse l'ho capito e sono qui_

_Tudo começou por um capricho seu,_

_Eu não ligava... era só sexo._

_Mas o sexo é uma atitude_

_Como a arte em geral,_

_E talvez eu tenha entendido e estou aqui._

"Venha para mais perto..." dissera o homem passando os dedos pelos cabelos rebeldes enquanto acariciava os lençóis ainda quentes.

"Não; tenho coisas a fazer" respondera o outro escovando os longos cabelos azulados, mirando-se no espelho.

"Afrodite, pode me responder uma coisa?"

"Claro" respondera em tom desdenhoso passando o dedo pelos lábios delineando o batom.

"Por que sempre faz isso? Por que não pode ficar comigo até o amanhecer?"

"Shura, _meu caro,_ não acredita realmente que isso seja algo tão sério a ponto de eu passar a noite com você, não é?" falara em tom de deboche ao abotoar a túnica.

"Não; claro que não. É _apenas_ sexo, _eu sei_" retrucara ao jogar-se sobre os lençóis desistindo de qualquer conversa.

"Boa noite, então... sonhe comigo, sim?" sussurrara o cavaleiro de Peixes ao roçar levemente seus lábios na fronte do outro ao se despedir. Foi o momento em que Shura mas quis repeli-lo, não conseguindo, entretanto.

"Boa noite."

Sentindo o perfume nos lençóis e no próprio ar em sua volta, o cheiro de rosa, o suor fresco no travesseiro, o sêmen secando e as lembranças do ato sexual, Shura se recordava fracamente de quando começara... Uma festa, um pouco de vinho e olhares. Desejo e luxúria. Panos de seda sobre a cama e o corpo sobre o seu arquejava irracionalmente. Sempre desejara Afrodite e desde a noite em que o possuiu primeiramente, sempre teve seu desejo satisfeito. _Era só sexo_, não precisava se importar... contudo, de repente, _era um pouco mais_.

_Scusa sai se provo a insistere_

_Divento insopportabile, io se_

_Ma ti amo... ti amo... ti amo_

_Ci risiamo... vabe, e antico, ma ti amo.._

_Desculpe, sabe, se tento insistir_

_Me torno insuportável, eu sei..._

_Mas amo você... amo você... amo você..._

_É engraçado... vá lá, é antiquado, mas amo você..._

Os lábios roçavam e os corpos rígidos se tocavam. As ereções despontando baixo as túnicas e a fragrância forte de flores. O espanhol desenhava o lóbulo da orelha do sueco com a língua e sentia a mão hábil tocar-lhe o meio das pernas, subindo, descendo, pressionando, extraindo-lhe gemidos sofridos, arquejos sôfregos, retirando-lhe a visão racional do mundo.

O corpo frente ao seu desceu e passou a domar o falo com a boca, os lábios cerrados, a língua trêmula, corrompendo os sentidos e a razão. Sentia o corpo pressionar a coluna da mansão em busca de um apoio ou desabaria; as unhas ferrenhas nas coxas, cravando-lhe marcas sangrentas, lembrando-se que dor também leva ao prazer e, enfim, sentia-se esvair em prazer, apenas jogando-se ao chão.

Acariciava o braço do outro, tocava os cabelos, pedia-lhe que viesse e o outro não veio. Levantou-se correndo os dedos pelos lábios como se para limpar qualquer vestígio dos últimos atos e Shura não entendia, como poderia Afrodite ser tão frio?

"Você – dissera o mais velho apontando o dedo acusador – o que lhe acontece? Não pode esperar um minuto que seja?!"

"Como? – o tom era incrédulo – pensei que houvesse entendido que não há _nada_ entre nós; por que deveria eu esperá-lo?"

"Porque..."

"Sabia; puro capricho. Não pense, isso deixa tudo mais difícil, sabe? – virou-se para continuar seu caminho, ouvindo, porém, passos em sua direção e logo uma grande pressão em seu braço – Oras, o que quer de mim? Já não está satisfeito?"

"Não, não estou..." Respondera e não estava certo de como prosseguir a conversa, sentia coisas presas em seu peito, sentimentos mal-resolvidos, sentimentos puros, sentimentos sujos; almejava conseguir algo mais que momentos de prazer... conseguiria?

"Por favor, teve-me ontem por toda noite, se não se lembra, possuiu-me até que ambos caíssemos; não espere que eu vá ceder a você tão cedo... – o tom era queixoso, deixando porém um sorriso delinear-se nos lábios ao tocar o peito forte a arfante do outro ao continuar sua fala – mas... amanhã... por que não?"

"Não é disso que falo! – exclamou como que incontrolado, desejava possui-lo sim, mas não apenas isso – quero mais que seu corpo, quero você, por que não pode me entender?!"

"Eu entendo, e você é chato. Largue-me, você está ficando insuportável..." queixara-se sentindo a pressão em seu braço e uma leve angustia embargava sua voz.

"Desculpe, eu... – deixou o braço do outro, observando a marca vermelha que sinalizava o sangue estacionado – é apenas que eu não quero seu corpo, quero mais, quero você; amo você."

O olhar enamorado foi surpreendido por um riso cruel. E então, pelo abandono do lugar pelo outro sem qualquer resposta.

_E scusa se ti amo e se ci conosciamo_

_Da due mesi o poco piu_

_E scusa se non parlo piano_

_Ma se non urlo muoio_

_Non so se sai che ti amo.._

_E scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo_

_Ti guardo fisso e tremo_

_All'idea di averti accanto_

_E sentirmi tuo soltanto_

_E sono qui che parlo emozionato_

_..e sono un imbranato! ..e sono un imbranato._

_E desculpe se te amo e se nos conhecemos_

_Uns dois meses ou pouco mais._

_E desculpe se não falo baixo,_

_Mas se não grito, morro._

_Não sei se sabe que amo você._

_E desculpe se rio, me entrego ao embaraço,_

_Olho pra você fixamente e tremo_

_À idéia de lhe ter do meu lado,_

_E me sentir somente seu,_

_E estou aqui e falo emocionado,_

_E sou um louco! E sou um louco._

"Não entendo como pude cair por você" falara o espanhol quando tomavam sol, deitados nas gramíneas dos campos do Santuário.

"Por que diz isso? Com certeza sabe; _eu o agrado_, meu corpo, minha habilidades, não precisa pensar muito para saber..." falara o sueco virando-se brevemente em direção ao outro, tocando o peito deste com a palma da mão, acariciando, excitando-o.

"Seu! – exaltou-se – Quando maldizem você, o defendo; penso que quando o chamam de 'prostituto' é porque ainda não puderam ouvi-lo falar, assisti-lo cantar ou cuidar de suas rosas, porque não conhecem seus talentos, por que não o conhecem e, agora, pergunto-me por que faço tudo isso se, no final, se torna tudo aquilo que dizem que é!" exclamara pondo-se sentado em um olhar de profunda decepção, murmurando maldições, repreendendo-se por seus pensamentos em relação ao outro.

"Você é gentil, obrigado – sorriu um sorriso sincero, um sorriso que desmanchou a carranca do outro – não acho que eu seja digno de tanta devoção, mas... não sei, gosto disso... e gosto, um pouco, de você."

Não era como uma grande declaração ou algo passível de comentário, mas servia a Shura por consolo.

"Eu o amo" sussurrou como se fosse algo que o outro deveria ouvir, mesmo que não desejasse.

"Não diga isso; apenas gosta de mim, já disse que é gentil, mas não me ama. Não fui feito para ser amado; então, pare, sim?" dissera afastando-se do corpo do outro em sinal de censura, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo em comportamento nervoso.

"Eu o amo!" exclamou um pouco mais alto, e algumas pessoas puderam ouvir.

"Pare!" entre dentes, repreendeu o outro, puxando-o pelo braço para que voltasse a sentar-se, não logrando resultado, ou melhor, não o resultado esperado.

"Eu o amo!!" gritara e muitos cavaleiros ouviam, não entendendo a cena, vendo o forte cavaleiro de Capricórnio declarar-se teatralmente ao belo cavaleiro de Peixes; muitos olhares, alguns suspiciosos, outros irreverentes, divertidos, poucos reprovadores.

"Pare, agora, ou eu..." o que faria ninguém pôde saber pois o braço forte de Capricórnio puxou-o de seu assento, tampando os lábios de Afrodite com os seus próprios. Beijando calorosamente baixo os vários olhares e alguns aplausos zombeteiros.

"Louco!" Afrodite desferira-lhe um tapa no braço ao ser solto, tendo por intento deixar o lugar e evitar os olhares que os perseguiam.

"Sim, _por você_!"

_Ciao..come stai?_

_Domanda inutile!_

_Ma a me l'amore mi rende prevedibile_

_Parlo poco, lo so..e strano, guido piano_

_Sara il vento, sara il tempo, sara......fuoco!_

_Oi... como você está?_

_Pergunta inútil!_

_Mas o amor me torna previsível._

_Falo pouco, eu sei... e estranho,_

_Será o vento, será o tempo, será... fogo!_

"Bom dia!" o sorriso parecia ter um brilho capaz de alcançar todo o Santuário quando Shura sentou-se ao lado de Afrodite na mesa dos cavaleiros de ouro no refeitório.

"Não sei o que tem de bom! – o mau humor era sentido a grandes distâncias – depois daquela vergonha... será que saber que gosto _um pouco_ de você não é o bastante?"

"Primeiro, o que o dia tem de bom: eu tomando café com você; e saber que você gosta _um pouco_ de mim também me faz feliz, mas poder dizer o quanto o amo, faz-me mais feliz ainda, então..."

"Então?" falou trêmulo sem poder coordenar as direções em que seus talheres corriam pelo prato.

"Se eu não disser para que todos saibam, Afrodite, meu adorado, irei enlouquecer..."

"Não precisa, você já é louco, parece-me que caiu do berço ou coisa parecida..."

"Não; caí por você, Afrodite."

"Bobo." Queixou-se em um tímido sorriso nos lábios pintados.

_E scusa se ti amo e se ci conosciamo_

_Da due mesi o poco piu_

_E scusa se non parlo piano_

_Ma se non urlo muoio_

_Non so se sai che ti amo.._

_E scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo_

_Ti guardo fisso e tremo_

_All'idea di averti accanto_

_E sentirmi tuo soltanto_

_E sono qui che parlo emozionato_

_..e sono un imbranato! ..e sono un imbranato._

_E desculpe se te amo e se nos conhecemos_

_Uns dois meses ou pouco mais._

_E desculpe se não falo baixo,_

_Mas se não grito, morro._

_Não sei se sabe que amo você._

_E desculpe se rio, me entrego ao embaraço,_

_Olho pra você fixamente e tremo_

_À idéia de lhe ter do meu lado,_

_E me sentir somente seu,_

_E estou aqui e falo emocionado,_

_E sou um louco! E sou um louco._

Seus sentimentos eram confusos e isso não lhe soava como um problema. Primeiro, o desejo; e então, o afeto; com o mútuo conhecimento, fascinação; e como se não fosse uma seqüência lógica, a paixão e, por conseqüência, o amor. Mesmo perante a recusa do outro, não se sentia impedido a dar asas a esses sentimentos. Sim, sentia-se louco, sentia-se pronto a explodir, e ao gritar, isso também não era mais problema.

Naquela noite tivera Afrodite em seu leito até o amanhecer, e acreditava que o "muro" que o sueco criara quanto ao amor começava a ruir; estava louco, mas e daí? Ele amava.

_Io, si_

_Ma ti amo_

_Eu, sim_

_Mas amo você._


End file.
